Various electronic devices, for example, cameras, mobile phones, and other multimedia devices are widely used for capturing digital images. Image segmentation is performed on a digital image in order to partition the digital image into two or more sets of pixel regions, for example a foreground can be separated from a background of the digital image. Some techniques of the image segmentation involves receiving user inputs for selection of one or more objects belonging to the foreground and/or the background in the digital image, and then performing the image segmentation based on the user input. Such user inputs are provided in different formats, for example, by drawing scribbles on the digital image displayed on touch screen based electronic devices, or other forms of selections of objects in the digital image such as tapping or swiping any part of the digital image. Existing scribble-based image segmentation methods require user-specified seeds segmentation of the foreground and the background thereby making the segmentation process cumbersome for the user.